


Many ways of sweet

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Kissing, Belly Rubs, Biting, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Kissing, Nibbling, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Role Playing, Tie Kink, belly licking, people get tied up again. . ., sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Hannah wakes up horny.Volmer is happy to oblige.He comes up with some new ideas. . .





	Many ways of sweet

Dr. Volmer stirs awake, feeling a cool hand slip under his pajamas shirt. 

“Hannah?” 

“I want the sweet thing, Heinreich,” she tells, hand greedy on his body. She explores the line between his abs, the nearly healed scar below his navel, the soft shape of the small swell at his lower stomach. 

“I woke up, wanting it, with you. . .” 

Volmer gasps, stopping her hand. He’s already slightly aroused. “Expose me, Hannah. . .” 

She does, surprisingly hasty with the buttons of his pajamas. She takes a seat on top of his hardening member, running a finger next to the scar. “So nice. . . A pity it’s not here,” she tells in a whisper, running her nail just below the swell. “It would be even nicer here . . . at the tender spot of your lower tummy. . .” 

Volmer groans, his back arching. The girl’s fingers have moved to tease the swell, to fondle its soft, tender skin. “Why would you want it there, Hannah? To have it look like it would look in the doctor game?” 

Hannah whimpers softly as a reply, rolling her hips. 

Volmer grunts, steadying her. He’s already getting lost in his pleasure. “Would you scar me there, Hannah?” he asks out of a whim. 

“Would you let me?” 

Volmer shakes his head, fighting a moan as the girl runs her finger horizontally over his belly as if it were a scalpel. “No, but I’d let you play you already have. I’d like to pick up the doctor game where we left it: I am healing but I’m so sore. . . I need you to nurse me, Hannah, to comfort me in my terrible pains. . .” 

“Will you lie on top of me, like. . . like I told you?”

Volmer nods, fighting a pleased grin as the girl rolls her hips again, pressing his belly. “Yes. Yes! Just like in your fantasy, I promise. . .” 

Hannah smiles brightly, shyly, starting to rock slowly. The slow steady rhythm of her hips is torturous —and most pleasurable. 

Volmer moans, squirming in faked agony. “Hannah. . . oh please. . .” 

Hannah hushes him, gently placing her cool hand on his middle. She presses his belly all over, running her thumb over the imaginary scar. 

Volmer cries out, his back arching. He’s panting hard, whimpering. 

“Poor Heinreich, you’re in such pains,” Hannah whispers, moving to rub the swell of his lower stomach. 

Volmer nods, closing his eyes. His breathing is labored, shallow, his arousal painfully intense. “You’re so sweet Hannah. . . so sweet and kind —to take care of me like this day after day. Only. . . only you can ease my pains. . . To make me comfortable, even for a little while.” 

Hannah smiles. She leans over him, pressing a gentle kiss below his navel. 

“Oh god you’re so beautiful, so kind and gentle,” Volmer breathes. He does not need to fake the adoring look he provides the girl with. 

Hannah’s tongue lands on his belly, hot, wet and tormenting. She licks him slowly, nibbling the tender skin, already slightly bruised by their previous moment of idle play. Hair nails scratch at his belly, dragging down from his navel to his waistline. 

It is getting difficult for the good doctor to concentrate. He moans, neck arching in pleasure. “Oh careful, Hannah, careful. . . Don’t- don’t scratch the stitches. D-do not tear me open. . .”

Hannah bites him. Hard. Sucking a sensitive spot at his tender belly. 

Volmer cries out in genuine pain. His back arches in a spasm of pleasure, stretching the stitches of his real scar. 

Hannah’s tongue flicks across his stomach, just below the swell, mimicking the line of the imaginary scar. 

Volmer cannot wait anymore. They would finish the game, here and now. 

He grabs the girl, claiming her mouth with a hungry despaired whimper. As he pulls away for air, his eyes are burning with intense pained passion. And none of it is faked. “I love you Hannah! Oh god I love you! L-let me lie on top of you! You have to let me lie on top of you! I-I cannot wait anymore: It has to happen now!”

He kisses her again, rolling her under. His hands are all over her, fondling her, squeezing her breasts. He fakes a series of cries and sobs of pain. 

He positions himself between her willingly parted legs, raising a hand to his belly for show with a loud whimper. Yet he thrusts. His satin covered erection presses against Hannah’s moist entrance. He waits for a while, panting, partly collapsing over her with a sob. “I want you. . . I want you so badly. . .”

“Heinreich. . .”

Volmer thrusts again, wailing louder, holding his stomach. He’s panting hard. “Oh please, please. . . I need this. I-I must have you. . . I need to have you now. The pain. . . if I don’t have you now. . .” 

Hannah moans. Her legs wrap around Volmer’s waist like two snakes. Her hand slips between them, pressing tightly against the swell of his belly. “Take me Heinreich! Oh please take me!” 

The doctor thrust —and ejaculates. 

It had been too much . . . her words, the way she touched him. . .

Volmer pants hard, catching his breath. He tries not to put too much weight on the girl, especially when she already looks at him most accusingly. 

“I wanted the sweet thing,” she tells, as Volmer rolls over, a frown of anger and frustration upon her face. 

Her demanding words make the good doctor come up with a spontaneous idea. 

“I would like tie up your hands, Hannah,” he tells her. “And give you the sweet thing, with my mouth.” 

Hannah hesitates. The very idea makes her squirm. 

“W-with your mouth?” she asks, her voice silent and mouse-like, as always. 

Volmer nods, caressing her cheek. “Yes, sweet Hannah. I will not touch you with my hands, I promise. . . I’ll kiss you instead, down there,” he adds, glancing down at her body. 

Hannah blushes, squirming some more. “I-I would like that,” she finally confesses. 

Volmer grins, taking off his pajamas shirt. He raises Hannah’s hands above her head, tying them up with the sleeves. The belt would have been too hard on her; she does not need to be restrained. Tying her up is . . . merely for his own pleasure. A touch of nostalgia. 

Just seeing her like this enough to make him hard. . .

Hannah squirm as Volmer raises the hem of her nightgown, settling comfortably between her legs. 

Dear god, he has waited this for so long; a chance to lick his sweet Hannah. To taste her pussy. . .

He starts with a gentle kiss at her inner thigh, moving slowly down. He draws a breath, enjoying the scent of her arousal. He wouldn’t have to work on her long. . . 

He touches her clit with just the tip of his tongue —and Hannah jerks. 

“Easy Hannah, easy. . . try to relax,” the good doctor murmurs, trying to cover up his smugness. Sweet Hannah was even more sensitive than her mother. . .

He licks her again, making a cross over her secret nub of pleasure with his tongue. 

Hannah whimpers with a gasp, her back arching. The sleeves of the pajamas top tighten around her wrists. 

Volmer is pleased. So very, very pleased. . . Hannah tastes just like raspberries, with a hint of lemon or lime on the side. 

He licks her again, starting to suck her clit slowly. 

And Hannah comes. Hard —With surprised cry and arching of her back. 

Volmer kisses her, releasing her hands, allowing Hannah to settle next to him. She does, nuzzling closer. Her head rest on his shoulder, her fingers tease the soft swell, running over the sore bruises she had sucked on his belly. 

“Did you like it?” Volmer asks, trying not to get too aroused by Hannah’s gentle teasing. The poor girl looks like she could use a rest. 

“Yes,” Hannah whispers, shy. “I liked it very much. . .” 

They lay silent for a long while, till Hannah speaks again: “You pretended well, Heinreich. . . Did you pretend before, during those times, when you said you had pains?”

“What. . . ? Where have you come up with that idea?” the doctor asks, slightly alarmed. 

“He doesn’t like you, you know. . .” Hannah tells, turning her back at him. She was shutting back in her shell. The shell Volmer thought he had broken a long time ago. 

“Who, Hannah? Who doesn’t like me?” Volmer asks, frowning, worried. 

“That new man, Lockhart,” Hannah tells, drawing knees to her chest. “He doesn’t like you at all.”


End file.
